Witch Spring 2/Weapons
Witch Spring 2 uses a different equipment system than the previous game. While Luna can only equip weapons, she has a total of eleven usable weapons to pick from. (Two of those weapons are only acquired in post-game.) While most are acquired through events, the Moonstone Wand that she starts out with can be upgraded through crafting, and two weapons she acquires through events need to be purified via crafting as well. Click on a weapon name in the table below to jump to its section. Moonstone Wand *'Acquired:' Default *'Description:' A wand that absorbs moonlight energy. The crescent moon-shaped stone on the wand is the medium that helps Luna use the magic power from the moonstone on her chest. Boosts magic effect by 100%. The sharp points can be used for physical attacks as well. Enhanced Moonstone Wand *'Crafting materials:' Moonstone Wand, 1 Sharp Tooth of a Gray Wolf, 2 Blue Pearls (recipe from Tool Encyclopedia) *'Description:' Hardened Moonstone Wand. Afflicts 10% more damage in physical attacks, and increases offensive magic effectiveness to 110%. You get back 10% of MP used after using an offensive magic. Lucid Moonstone Wand *'Crafting materials:' Enhanced Moonstone Wand, 1 Ice Heart, 1 Blue Wolf Tooth, 2 Yeti Claws}} *'Description:' A moonstone wand with a cool glow. In physical attacks, inflicts 10% additional damage and causes a big explosion after 6 consecutive hits. Damage of the explosion is proportional to Luna's magic power. Increases magic attack effectiveness by 120% and gives you back 10% of MP used after the attack. True Moonstone Wand *'Crafting materials:' Lucid Moonstone Wand, Small Moonstone, 1 Lightening Dragon's Horn, 1 Head of Ice Giant *'Description:' The wand can generate power of moonstone on itself by giving magic power directly to the attached stone. Moonstone recharge speed will be faster, and both magic and physical attacks will be 140% more effective. Sword of Growth from Justice *'Crafting materials:' Contaminated Sword from Justice, 1 Blue Crystal *'Description:' Extremely lightweight, sturdy sword. Given only to those who pass the Palace Warrior exam with top grade. Increases physical attack by 125% and its effectiveness gets increased by 2% every time you swing the sword. Good for long battles. Evil Sword of Nightmare *'Crafting materials:' Contaminated Sword of Nightmare, 1 Blue Crystal *'Description:' Nightmare's sword. Even when purified, it still contains poison and eats away the user's life energy. Amplifies physical attacks by 360%, but reduces 5% of Max HP with every hit. If HP left is less than 5% of Max HP, the power gets diminished. Arua's Wand *'Acquired:' Chest in Arua Temple *'Description:' The wand used by Arua, the Temple Lord. Inadequate for physical attacks, but uses 20% more MP and boosts effectiveness of all magic attacks by 140%. If there is not enough MP left, magic effectiveness will be reduced by half. Burning Heart *'Acquired:' Complete training with the Old Man in Kentz Mountain *'Description:' Old Man in Kentz Mountain made this sword out of Magnestone. It took him 10 years to make it. Boosts physical attack by 140% and leaves flame from the third hit on. On the sixth hit, it causes an explosion and gives severe damage to the enemy. Ice Hammer *'Acquired:' Chest in Ice Cave (complete training with Panda Kum) *'Description:' Ice hammer used by Panda Kum. Increases physical attack effectiveness by 10%, and leaves freezing effect every time you attack. On the sixth hit, it summons a chunk of ice and gives severe damage to the enemy. Contaminated Sword from Justice *'Acquired:' Rescue Justice from Kate the Witch event *'Description:' The sword that Justice gave Luna because it got contaminated from the battle against Kate the Witch. Can be used after purification. *''Note:'' Cannot be used until crafted into Sword of Growth from Justice Contaminated Sword of Nightmare *'Acquired:' Defeat Nightmare for the first time *'Description:' Sword that was being contaminated by evil magic power for a very long time. Can only be used after purification. *''Note:'' Cannot be used until crafted into Evil Sword of Nightmare Livya's Spear *'Acquired:' Defeat Livya (post-game) *'Description:' The weapon that belonged to Livya. The dark magic contained inside the weapon boosts default physical and magic attacks by 130%, and the attack damages will increase by 2% each time you attack. Durok's Gloves *'Acquired:' Defeat Temar, then talk to Durok (post-game) *'Description:' Gloves from Durok. Boosts physical attacks when worn. Damage afflicted will be Magic Power + 200% of Strength. Category:WS2 Guides